Party Dash part 1: Party Disasters
by Anjion
Summary: What happens when two crazy fangirl authors try to organise a party for 5 good friends and a group of Newsies? Read on to find out! WARNING: Extreme hilarity and confusion within!


**By Biankies and Anjion**

 **A/N: This is a collaboration between me and my good friend, Biankies, and features our 3 favourite sidekicks, Babkak, Omar and Kassim from Aladdin (specifically those from the original Broadway cast) and the movie Newsies.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except Mac, Lacey and ourselves. Please read and review!**

 **AA/N: Mac and Lacey are Newsies. Mac is the doctor to her friends and Lacey is Spot's second-in-command and annoys him mercilessly! Enjoy!**

( _It is very busy in the Lodging House in Manhattan as most of the Newsies and their friends are getting ready for the Costume party at Medda's theatre. The party is courtesy of their author friends, Biankies and Anjion – better known as Mouse and Stars – and everyone is double excited_.)

SKITTERY: ( _desperately looking around for his police helmet_ ) Hey, has anyone seen my hat?

MUSH: ( _over his shoulder_ ) Ask Race! He's the smart guy who finds stuff!

MAC: ( _busily painting her face green in front of the mirror_ ) I think I saw Morris looking at it.

MORRIS: _I_ ain't got it!

OMAR: ( _feeling brave thanks to his wizard wand and cape_ ) I bet you have. You're _always_ taking stuff!

MORRIS: ( _glaring at Omar_ ) Watch it, you lousy...

JACK: ( _adjusting his cowboy hat_ ) Hey, play nice, Morris!

MORRIS: And what if I don't?

JACK: ( _trying_ _to_ _stare_ _him_ _down_ ) Then I will _make_ you-

BUMLETS: ( _interrupting_ ) Guys, we're supposed to be getting along! Can't we do _anything_ without fighting?

( _Meanwhile, two crazy authors are busy preparing the theatre for the party. Anjion is up a ladder and Biankies is in the kitchen, making sandwiches with Medda. Les, David, Kassim and Babkak are also helping out_.)

LES: So, what have you come as, Stars?

ANJION: ( _in her terrible Irish accent_ ) I's a lucky Leprechaun.

DAVID AND LES: Oh no, not the Lucky Leprechaun...

BABKAK: ( _looking rather chipper as a French Chef_ ) What's so bad about that?

DAVID: ( _moving as far away from Anjion as possible_ ) Can't you guess? Her accent is terrible!

KASSIM: ( _who is prancing around on the stage_ ) It can't be any worse than Babkak's French accent...

BABKAK: ( _indignantly_ ) Actually, my French accent is quite good!

ANJION: That it is! Kassim, stop showing off and come and help. We already know you're a gorgeous pirate, and we've only got about 45 minutes to make this place ready before the rabble arrives...

LES: ( _a_ _Munchkin)_ I wonder what Mouse has come as?

ANJION: I have no idea. You'll have to wait and see...

BIANKIES: ( _yelling from the kitchen_ ) Help! I'm stuck!

( _Everyone rushes to the kitchen to find Biankies, who is dressed as a fairy, with one wing caught in a cupboard._ )

ANJION: ( _struggling to free her friend_ ) Kassim, give us a hand would you? This wing is jammed...

( _Kassim complies and together we manage to pull open the door and release Mouse... and Anjion manages to pull the door clean off its hinges, sending everybody sailing through the air..._ )

ANJION: Oops...

COREY COTT: ( _who has just arrived with Andrew Keenan-Bolger_ ) Guys! We're here! Hey, where is everybody?

ANDREW: ( _going to the kitchen door_ ) Maybe they're in here...

( _He opens the door and is flattened by an assortment of boys coming the other way._..)

ANDREW: Ouch...

ANJION: Quick, Mouse, help me fix this door...

MEDDA: ( _coming back into the kitchen and seeing the broken door_ ) I leave for five minutes and you _break_ something?!

ANJION: ( _shamefaced_ ) Sorry...

BIANKIES: Sorry; my wing got stuck.

( _At that moment, there is a loud crash from the main theatre, and we dash through to find that half the decorations have fallen down.._.)

ANJION: ( _downcast_ ) It took me _ages_ to get those up!

SNIPESHOOTER: ( _hurtling into the theatre_ ) Mouse! Stars! We got a Delancey problem! At the Lodging House!

BIANKIES: ( _turning to Corey, Andrew and David with a sigh_ ) You three, stay help Medda. We'll be back soon...

( _We get back to the Lodging House to find absolute chaos. Jack is fighting with Morris, Blink (a knight) and Snoddy (a white-haired scientist) are half-strangling Oscar, all three are being egged on by everyone else, and in the middle of it all, Omar is wailing loudly._ )

ANJION: Oh my word...Guys!

( _No one takes any notice, so Anjion randomly produces two megaphones from her coat, passes one to Biankies and draws a deep breath.._.)

BIANKIES AND ANJION: ( _as loud as they can through the megaphones_ ) GUYS!

( _Everyone freezes in whatever positions they are and looks sheepishly at us_.)

ANJION: I told you to Play Nice!

OMAR: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ANJION AND BIANKIES: Omar, stop crying.

BIANKIES: ( _glaring at everyone_ ) Explain! And it better be good or no treats!

( _Everyone tries to talk at the same time but it just ends in one big fight again. This time, Oscar and Morris start yelling at Omar and Skittery, who are both close to tears_.)

MUSH: ( _running over to us_ ) You guys gotta _do_ something!

ANJION: ( _loudly_ ) Right, one at a time!

SNIPES: ( _excitedly_ ) Skittery lost his helmet, so Mush told him to ask Race, because he is, you know, dressed like that famous detective guy, and then Mac said that she'd seen Morris with it, and he denied it, so Omar said he probably did have it, and Morris looked like he was gonna pulp Omar, so Jack stepped in and told him to "play nice", and Morris said, "What if I don't?", so Jack started to threaten him, but Bumlets stopped him, and then everything was fine until Skittery accidentally walked into Morris, and he hit Skittery, so Jack got angry and attacked, and so did the others, and then you arrived.

( _We all stare stupidly at the boy for a moment while we try to process his little speech. Morris is the first to recover, and he isn't happy.._.)

MORRIS: Why you little...

( _He starts to descend on the little Newsie, who is dressed as the White Rabbit, but Biankies trips him up, to an assortment of hurriedly suppressed giggles_.)

BIANKIES: Guys, come on, this is supposed to be fun! It's a party! Can't you even _try_ to get along?

( _Everyone present, including Morris, looks suitably chastened._ )

ANJION: Right, Mouse and I are going back to the theatre to finish off; can you lot try not to murder each other in the meantime?

( _The boys mutter a series of apologies and we two authors return to the theatre... to find chaos of a different kind..._ _Andrew and Corey are tangled up in the strings of fairy lights that they have clearly tried to put back up, and Les is happily snacking on the sandwiches._ )

ANJION: ( _sighs defeatedly_ ) Oh well, I'd better start putting these decorations back up...

( _As she climbs up the ladder, a loud bang can be heard in the distance, followed by a couple of thuds on the roof_.)

DAVID: What was _that_?!

( _Before anyone can answer, the_ _doors slam open and a great flood of boys bursts in._..)

MUSH: We got a problem!

SKITTERY: Yeah! Iago's fired the Delanceys onto the roof with that exploding powder of his! We can't get them down!

( _Everyone else, led by Biankies, heads outside to rescue the Delanceys._ )

DAVID: ( _from outside_ ) We need a ladder!

KASSIM: I'm on it!

( _He runs inside and grabs the ladder while the others argue about who's going to actually go_ up _the ladder._ )

KASSIM: ( _to Anjion_ ) You don't mind if I borrow this, do you? Thanks!

( _He carries it outside, and it isn't long before everyone is back at ground level. All except one_...)

RACE: ( _looking around_ ) Hey, where's Stars?

BIANKIES: Kassim, where did you get that ladder?

KASSIM: From inside.

BIANKIES: ( _suddenly a very pale scaredy mouse fairy_ ) I think that was the ladder that Stars was using to put up the stuff that fell down...

ANJION: ( _from inside_ ) Er, can anyone help me down? I seem to have lost my ladder...

( _A few minutes later, Anjion is also back on the ground, and she is_ not _happy..._ )

ANJION: ( _crossly_ ) It's a good thing I have strong arms! Or I might have fallen!

( _Omar immediately tears up._ )

EVERYONE: Omar, stop crying.

( _Suddenly we can all smell something burning._ )

BIANKIES: ( _who has only just managed to save the remaining sandwiches from Les_ ) Corey, Andrew, you guys _did_ remember to take my cake out of the oven, right?

COREY: ( _looking sideways at Andrew_ ) I thought _you_ were going to do that!

ANDREW: No, that was _your_ job!

ANJION: ( _irritated_ ) I have to say, I never thought I'd ever see Batman and a mini Mad Hatter arguing over a cake!

COREY AND ANDREW: ( _shamefaced_ ) Sorry...

( _They go to tend to the cake catastrophe, just as a heated argument starts up in the main theatre._ )

SPOT: _I'm_ the king! Look, I've got a cane and a crown!

KASSIM: But _I'm_ a _Pirate_ King, so I have my _own_ authority!

SPOT: Do not!

KASSIM: Do too!

SPOT: Do _not_!

KASSIM: Do _too_!

BIANKIES: Both of you, stop it!

( _We look around at the ruined decorations, the depleted sandwich stock and the ominously flickering lights..._ )

ANJION: I think I might just cry...

BIANKIES: Don't you dare, Starsie; if _you_ start now, it'll set them _all_ off and I don't wanna drown...

TUMBLER: ( _Les' fellow Munchkin_ ) Can we get on with the party now? Please?

ANJION: ( _sighing defeatedly_ ) Why not? What else could _possibly_ go wrong...?

( _At which point the doors burst open once again, heralding the arrival of our worst enemy..._ )

BLINK: It's Snyder! RUN!

 **To be continued...**


End file.
